Don't Forget to Remember Me
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: This is just a cute kinda cheesy story about Kimiko going on tour with her favorite singer. Raimundo gets so upset that he wishes he could forget her and he does. It’s kinda on of those ‘careful what you wish for' stories. Complete and proofread!
1. I Hate You!

Don't Forget to Remember Me

Chapter 1-I Hate You!

Raimundo's POV

Kimiko Tohomiko's squeal could be heard all throughout the temple.

"Master Fung!" I heard her squeal as she ran into the Grandhall. "Master Fung!" When she reached him she was out of breath.

"Yes Kimiko?" He asked the ecstatic Japanese.

"Can I?" She gasped. "Papa… I really, really want to!" She was still very short on breath.

"Want to what Kimiko?" I was standing by Master Fung when I asked her this.

"Oh right," Kimiko nodded. "Papa got me the best connections. I'll be gone two months and I really, really wanna go!" She hopped up and down.

"Where is that may I ask?" Master Fung queried.

"On tour with my absolute favorite singer!"

"Well," Master Fung thought for a moment. "There hasn't been any new shen-gong-wu in months so yes you may." Kimiko squealed than I said.

"Who are you going on tour with?"

"Marc Brett!" I silently gasped, I had figured it was someone like Hillary Duff or Miley Cyrus but Marc Brett was her one true love. I knew that if she went they would fall in love with each other and that I would be left in the shadows.

"Do you really want to go?"

"Of course."

"But think of it, what would Omi think?" I hadn't really meant Omi. "What about Clay?" Or Clay, but I had to get her to stay.

"I'm sure Omi would love a girl free environment." Kimiko answered. "And Clay won't mind."

"Well what about me? I'd miss you." I knew I had hit a hard subject when I saw her face.

"I'd miss you too but…"

"Please don't go." I said.

"You can't tell me not to go!" Came the quick tempered answer. I knew she was mad at me.

"I asked." I looked at down the girl as she started to upset me.

"Why don't you want me to go?" She yelled.

"I just don't." I hated yelling at her. Kimiko looked to our Master.

"Master Fung!" Master Fung shook his head.

"This is something you must figure out together."

"I'm going." Kimiko said.

"But Kim…"

"No! I'm going Raimundo Pedrosa and there is nothing you can do about it!" She screamed in my face. I grabbed her wrist but she pulled from me away and screamed.

"I hate you!"

"But Kimiko I…" I started as she left the room. "Love you." Master Fung put a hand on my shoulder.

Kimiko's POV

As soon as I saw Marc Brett I squealed and sat across from him in the red hummer limo.

"You're even hotter in person!" And boy was he hot! He had black flimsy hair placed just right over his deep blue eyes. He had a fair complexion but not so that he couldn't get tan, which he was. He wasn't as muscular as Raimundo but I would want his arms around me any day. Marc Brett smiled at me and his dimples made him even cuter.

"Your dad said you were beautiful but…" He paused looking for the right words to say and he finally settled on. "He didn't say you were this beautiful." I let out a light flirty giggle; I figured papa would have shown him a picture of me, but still… I was very flattered by the compliment.

"So," I changed the subject and grabbed my cute yellow purse and undid the wooden button of an outside flap and pulled out Marc Brett's single c.d. of his #1 hit 'Together'.

"Are you gonna be singing this song?"

"Actually we both are." Marc Brett replied.

"I'm going to sing this song with you?" Marc Brett was smiling at my excited smile as he nodded.

"Omigosh!" I squealed. "Marc Brett this means so much to me!"

"Just call me Marc." I squealed again.

"Marc this means so much to me!" All the squealing startled the driver and he rolled down the black separation thingy (hey, I didn't know what it was called).

"Is everything okay back there?" I nodded.

"I'm just overly excited." The driver just shrugged his shoulders and rolled the separation back up.

"Are you ready to practice?" Marc asked.

"Here?" I was starting to get excited all over again. "Now?" Marc nodded and took out a small battery operated boom box and slipped in a c.d.

"My parts are accompaniment and yours have someone singing the lyrics." He pressed play then remembered something else and pressed pause. "Parts where we sing together have two people singing the lyrics." I nodded and after he pressed play I listened as he sang his first part.

"Together we are strong." I heard a woman's voice on the c.d. and sang along. Although I knew all the words so I didn't really listen to the voice.

"Together we'll long." The next word we would sing together, and oddly enough that's what the word was. You know…

"Together." Then Marc sang.

"Together we are tall." And I sang.

"Together we have all." The rest of the song we sang in unison.

"Together, together we are love, together."

Raimundo's POV

It hand been two nights since Kimiko left with that singer and I think I was close to depressed. I knew Kimiko had beautiful singing voice and all though I was mad at her I couldn't wait to hear her on stage. Well, t.v. It was on every network station and half of the cable channels, who knew how many satellite.

According to CNN, which I was watching, the concert was a historical event: Video game guru Toshiro Tohomiko's daughter Kimiko Tohomiko and teen idol Marc Brett on their first night of the tour of the century. I had rolled my eyes at the description, as far as I was concerned it was a spoiled brat breaking my heart while trying to woo her favorite singer. I know that wasn't nice of me, but wouldn't you feel the same?

It was now thirty seconds to midnight and Kimiko and Marc Brett were almost finished with their last song. I listened close to Kimiko's sassy voice as she sang with Marc, maybe I was looking for a clue that she missed me.

"Together

Together we are tall

Together we have all

Together

Together we are love"

All though in that last part they took turns singing this next part they sang together.

"Together you and me

Together we can be

Together you and me

Together we are love

Together woahoo"

I thought Kimiko sounded more beautiful than ever as they went back to taking turns singing.

"Together we are strong

Together we'll be long

Together

Together we are tall

Together we have all

Together we are strong

Together we'll be long

Together

Together we are tall

Together we have all

Together

Together we are love

Together"

Kimiko echoed together and the song ended. I saw Kimiko smile with content and excitement. I couldn't help but smile as well but my smile immediately turned into a frown. Marc Brett had pulled Kimiko toward him and kissed her! The crowd cheered. I tore off his shoe and threw it at the t.v.

"I hate you!" I screamed, although I wasn't quite sure who I was talking to, and then at Kimiko I screamed. "I wish I could forget I ever met you!"


	2. Memory Loss

Chapter 2-Memory Loss

Kimiko's POV

I squealed and twirled around the room once more. I just had to; I was in a fancy hotel suite and had just been kissed. I was holding my favorite Marc Brett C.D. I was in love, I felt like I had been proposed to.

"Yes Marc I will marry you." I looked at the C.D cover and giggled. Then squealing once more I flopped on my queen sized bed feeling like a princess.

Raimundo's POV

I woke up the next morning and walked past the empty cubicle next to mine. I did a double take and looked at Clay Bailey whom was stepping out of his cubicle.

"Whose stuff is this?" I asked. Clay shrugged.

"Yeah, I figured she would've taken everything, but whatever." I cocked my head at him.

"Who are you talking about?" Clay squinted at me.

"Kimiko."

"Who?" Clay gave me another strange look then said.

"Your best friend."

"You're my best friend." I looked into Clay's confused eyes trying to find some sort of answer.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with you?" Clay retorted.

"Nothing I feel great!"

"Why are acting so weird?" Just then Omi ran into the cubicle.

"What are you doing pardner?" Clay asked him. Omi franticly tossed clothes around the small space.

"I'm looking for Cochica Raider."

"We have Cochica Raider?" I didn't remember ever playing that game.

"Kimiko does." Omi answered still throwing random clothes.

"Augh!" I pulled hard on my hair as I yelled. "Who is Kimiko?" Omi stopped what he was doing and stared at me, I stifled a laugh when I saw a pair of panties on his head.

"Um Omi." Clay looked at the little monk.

"Yes my friend?"

"Do you realize what you have on you head?" Omi lifted the pink cloth off his head and screamed. He threw it on the yellow mat that lay on the floor then looked at me.

"Are you ill?"

"Why would I be?" Clay and Omi exchanged glances.

"I think you should lie down." Omi pushed me into the next cubicle. "Stay here, I shall return with soup."

Something weird is defiantly going on here, who is this Kimiko anyway and why does Clay think she's my friend? What happened last night? Why can't I remember? Why are there girl clothes in the next cubicle? Whose are they?

"Augh!" I screamed in frustration. "Who is Kimiko?"

Kimiko's POV

"This is a dream come true!" I squealed into my pink and white cell phone.

"I can't believe you actually kissed Marc Brett!" Keiko, my best friend, squealed in return.

"And even better!" I giggled. "He kissed me first." I hopped up and down on my bed and grabbed a nearby rose.

"He loves me," I pulled off two petals deciding to change tradition. "He wants to marry me." I did this until I was down to one petal which was pulled off while I squealed.

"He wants to marry me!" Keiko squealed with me and for at least thirty seconds I continued to squeal as I jumped up and down. When I was done I flopped down on the end of the large bed and kicked my legs in excitement.

"I can't believe this!" I breathed.

Raimundo's POV

Omi came back a few minutes later with a bowl of clumpy red sauce and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your soup, for you are ill."

"I'm not sick." I said, then in my head. 'Although I might get sick if I eat this.' Then aloud I added. "I don't even have a fever."

"But you say you do not know Kimiko." Omi frowned.

"That's because I don't." I was starting to get annoyed.

"She is your favorite monk." Omi pouted at me and I pursed my lips and looked at the bald monk.

"What's her last name?" Omi perked up and responded to my simple question with an exaggerated answer.

"Tohomiko!"

"Man I wish she _was_ my best friend." Before the wide eyed monk could respond Clay came up to us holding a letter.

"Look ya'll," He said in his western drawl. "We got a letter from Kim." Omi took the envelope from his cowboy friend.

"It is most likely for me." He opened it and pulled out the note. "Oh," He sadly handed it to me. "It is for you." As I took the letter I watched Clay and Omi ooh and ahh over concert tickets and backstage passes.

**(A/N Italics is the letter)**

_Hey Rai,_

The letter said.

_I'm really sorry about everything that happened at the temple before I left, I shouldn't have said those things._

Did I have a fight with this girl? What is she talking about? I couldn't have fought with someone I don't know, could I?

_I get what you meant now, I miss you so much. I would've called but as funny as it is I can't send concert tickets over the phone. Anyway putting all joking aside, do you forgive me?_

Do I forgive her? I looked down at the slip of paper in my hands. Did I know this girl? Even more, did I have a relationship with her?

_You know I don't hate you right? I really don't know why I said that, I guess I was just upset. Actually I love you; you know as a friend, you're the best friend a girl could have… Even if you do take my PDA sometimes._

_Kimiko_

Love? 'I love you, I love you, I love you.' The words bounced around in my head. Besides my family no girl had ever loved me before. Not as a friend or a lover.


	3. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter 3-Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Raimundo's POV

I was still confused, but when I saw her all feelings went away. I was breathless and she was beautiful. We arrived at the concert and sat just as it began. After the music of the first song started I saw her step out on stage. I didn't know who she was, but I did know that I wanted her.

Kimiko's POV

The music started and I stepped out on stage. I saw my friend's and wanted to squeal or wave but couldn't. Instead I started to sing the beautiful Japanese lyrics. I was wearing a gold Kimono that went down to my mid-thigh and black Capri's. I stopped singing in Japanese and waited to sing my next part in English.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true"

Raimundo's POV

Her voice was exceptional, this Kimiko Tohomiko. Did I really know her? I wondered this as I listened to her voice.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a land that I'd heard of

Once in a lullaby"

Kimiko's POV

Why did Raimundo look so… dumbstruck? I wondered this as I took a rest in my song. I looked at him once more then prepared to sing my favorite part.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are

Far behind me

When troubles melt like lemon drops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow

Blue birds fly

If birds fly over the rainbow

Then why oh why

Can't I?"

When I saw the look on Raimundo's face I breathed in an exhilarating breath, he liked it! Then I bowed and ran back stage.

Raimundo's POV

After the concert Omi and Clay dragged me back stage. I didn't mind, I wanted to meet Kimiko Tohomiko. Clay told the guard who we were and the guard went into a room. There was a squeal and a Japanese girl emerged from behind the door.

"Kimiko!" Dojo jumped off Clay's hat and into Kimiko's arms. Yes, Dojo was with us, although how we smuggled in a dragon I'm not sure.

"Hey Dojo." Kimiko laughed.

"Oh Kim! I've missed you so!" Dojo cried. Kimiko let him sit on her shoulder as she hugged Omi.

"Hey guys." Kimiko stood up straight but then had a second thought. She bent down and gave Omi a peck on the cheek. Omi gasped.

"My first girl kiss! May I have another please?"

"Easy Omi," Kimiko walked toward Clay. "One per customer." Then she hugged Clay and gave him kiss on the cheek.

"Howdy, little lady." Clay tipped his hat as she walked over to me. The beautiful girl wrapped her thin arms around my neck. I reluctantly let my arms slip around her tiny waist. I didn't know this girl, but I did know that I loved the way she felt against me. She was warm and silky. Kimiko kissed my cheek and as she let it linger I felt something I'd never felt before: Love and connection.

Kimiko's POV

As I kissed Raimundo he seemed different. When I pulled away he wasn't smiling like I had hoped he would.

"I missed you Rai." I gave him my sweetest smile but in return he gave me a furrowed brow.

"Do I know you?" Those words hurt me more then I could ever imagine.

"What?" I tried not to let my pain show, but everyone could tell.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked. A tear slid down my cheek.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"How can I be mad at you?" Raimundo asked. At first a flicker of hope rushed inside me but what he said next drained it.

"I don't even know you." I started to hyperventilate.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo looked honestly into my eyes.

"I'm saying that I don't know who you are." I slapped him. I didn't want to, I didn't mean to. It felt good so I started hitting his chest. I felt ridiculous especially since Raimundo didn't do anything, not even move. When I realized he didn't care that I was hitting him I stopped. Then I started to sob and I found myself collapsing in his arms as I continued to cry.


	4. I Can't Remember You

Chapter 4-I Can't Remember You

Kimiko's POV

"What's going on?" I demanded as I jumped off Dojo. Master Fung was waiting for us and as I looked at him I was close to tears. Master Fung looked at me with a straight face.

"Ah Kimiko, why are you here?"

"Raimundo doesn't remember me!" I yelled. Master Fung's face appeared pale once he heard what I said. Raimundo was sitting on Dojo with his head down.

"Raimundo is this true?" Master Fung asked.

"I've never met this chick." I glared at him; I hated being called 'chick'. Master Fung squinted at him and nodded.

"You met Kimiko when you met Omi and Clay."

"I've never met her!" Raimundo's voice was harsh and it made me fall on my knees and start to sob. Raimundo jumped off Dojo and knelt beside me.

"I'm sorry," He said in a soothing voice. "This is hard for me too." I flung myself in Raimundo's arms and cried on his shoulder. Even though he was the source of my troubles, I always felt better in his arms.

Raimundo's POV

I had to hold her; there was nothing else I could do.

"Raimundo when did things seem the strangest?" Master Fung asked me. I thought for a moment then answered.

"When I woke up yesterday everyone was acting really weird." Master Fung's face became solemn.

"Do you remember anything from the night before?" I shook my head then Master Fung said.

"That is what I was afraid of." Kimiko looked up from crying.

"Why? What does that mean?"

"On every September 2nd at exactly midnight," Master Fung started. "Anything anyone wishes will come true."

"What are you saying?" Clay asked.

"I am saying that Raimundo must have wished to forget Kimiko." I gasped, but I wasn't the only one. Everyone but Master Fung gasped.

Kimiko's POV

I pushed away from Raimundo.

"Wait, what? You mean Raimundo wanted to forget me?" Master nodded. I knew there was more to the Master's explanation but I couldn't stand it anymore. I took a few steps and before anyone could see my fresh tears I ran out of the courtyard and into my half empty cubicle.

Raimundo's POV

I watched Kimiko's salty tears roll down my hand. How could I hurt someone so much as this? And why had I wanted to forget her? I was so confused that I almost wanted to cry.

"Is there a way for Raimundo to remember Kimiko?" Wow, no rude remarks from Omi. I must've hurt the whole group.

"Yes, but he must want to." Master looked to me. "Tomorrow at midnight you must wish the wish away." I could've understood that if I wanted to, but right now I was too upset and confused.

"In English please."

"You must wish to remember her again." Then he walked away along with Clay, Omi, and Dojo. I looked down. What could've possibly happened? Why had we fought? Why did she tell me that she hated me? The thoughts were pouring into my head. I had talk to her.

Kimiko's POV

I sat on my mat. Marc wasn't going to pick me up until the next show, so I was stuck here. Was Raimundo really that mad at me for leaving? I wondered. Mad enough to want forget me? Did he wait for midnight? Did he know what would happen? I shook those thoughts out of my head. I need to forget him. Maybe I loved him once but I love Marc now. Or do I? Do I just feel that way because he kissed me? Maybe I should just become a nun.

"Yeah," I smiled at my decision. "Now I'm a nun." Just then there was a knock on my door. Well, wall. Thinking it was Master Fung I called.

"Come in." The curtain slid open and what happened next surprise me. Raimundo walked in.

Raimundo's POV

She looked so beautiful. Whoa! Where did that come from? I didn't know her, yet somehow I loved her. And I loved the way she looked. Her eyes may have been puffy, and her cheeks may have been red, and her hair may have been a mess, but to me she was beautiful.

"I thought you hated me." She sniffled.

"I don't remember you." I said.

"Well you wanted to forget me." She took in a shaky breath. "What did Master Fung say?" Something about her voice made me smile.

Kimiko's POV

"There is a way for me to remember you." He was smiling! He's going to use it!

"How?" I perked up.

Tomorrow night at midnight I can wish the wish back." I smiled at him, he'll remember me again!

"I'll stay up with you."

"Kimiko," His tone made me frown. "I'm not going to use it." A tear slid down my cheek.

"Why?"

"There must've been a reason for me to forget you, therefore I can't remember you."


	5. Empty Spaces

Chapter 5-Empty Spaces

Kimiko's POV

I took in a deep breath. I couldn't let him see me cry, I couldn't let him see my weakness.

"What do you mean?" Tears escaped my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Raimundo said. I'm sorry? That's all you can say to me?

"Are you sorry you forgot me, or sorry that you don't want remember me?" Raimundo looked down.

"I'm not sure." I wasn't sad anymore, now I was mad.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore." Raimundo let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think we could start over?" I gave my head a slow shake.

"No we can't." Raimundo frowned at me.

"In fact I want you." I said calmly, but the next I screamed.

"Out of my room. Out of my life!" He gave me a strange look but didn't move. I pushed him out the room, and then fell on the floor crying.

Raimundo's POV

I blinked a couple of times at the slid curtain. Why had she gotten so mad? How could she have gone so fast from crying to yelling? I shrugged. Who could understand girls anyway? I left the room that held the cubicles and found Master Fung waiting for me. As I stood in front of him I noticed that I had grown, although only in height not in maturity. I gulped; I knew he would be upset with what I had to say. I closed my eyes and said it.

"I'm not wishing this wish back." I opened my eyes and studied Master Fung's grave face.

"I see." Master Fung turned on his heel and left. I sighed and went to the courtyard. I sat down deep in thought. Just as I let out a deep sigh Dojo slithered onto my shoulder.

"I heard about your decision, kid." He told me.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because nobody wants to lose Kimiko." I looked down. Everyone thought I was being selfish.

"Let me tell you a story." Dojo continued. "Back when Dashi was alive I didn't like watching the scroll 24/7." I sighed.

"Where's this going?" I asked him. Dojo patted my head.

"Just listen. I just happened to stay up late one September 2nd, and I just so happened to wish not to be the guardian of the scroll anymore, and that wish just so happened to come true."

"So what happened?" Too clichéd?

"Everyone was mad at me and had to take turns watching the scroll and sleeping. That gave Wuya a fair chance to steal our wu, and she did. All but one."

I looked down, this may not have related to Kimiko. But it was true; you really do have to be careful what you wish for.

"Well, what'd you do?"

"I wished the wish back." Dojo sighed. "You have to make a decision kid, and you have to do it today." Then he patted my head and slithered away.

Kimiko's POV

I slipped the picture in the empty pocket of my photo album. It was a picture of me and Marc kissing at a concert on September 2nd I missed Marc so much, I just wanted to be with him. A tear slid off my face. I assumed it would land on the picture, but it didn't. It landed on the picture in the next pocket. A picture of Raimundo pretending to throw me, I was in his arms. I laughed at the memory, and then looked at the other picture. I pulled it out and threw it aside, Raimundo was more important to me.

"How can you explain the missing puzzle pieces from you memory?"

"Huh?" Raimundo looked up at me. I had found him in the courtyard pouting like a puppy.

"I'm the wudai warrior of fire!" Raimundo stood up.

Raimundo's POV

I stood up so I could be eye level with 'The wudai warrior of fire'. I had always thought it weird that at the temple there was water, earth, and wind but not fire.

"I threw you against the box that La'Mime created." Was that why I had hurt the next morning?

"You bet against Omi and Clay that I'd find my focus. They lost and did your chores for four weeks." I remember them doing my chores, I don't remember the bet.

"When we met Katnappe I said her outfit was tacky and you told me to look in the mirror." Katnappe's outfit was tacky.

"After you won the sword of the storm it was my video game you played while 'studying'." Goozombies II.

"Jack Spicer kidnapped me and disguised his chameleon bot to look like me and stole all our wu." We somehow lost all but the mantis flip coin.

"When Omi split up in five, I found the first one." No one found the first one.

"I showed Omi the Statue of Liberty." He never saw the Statue of Liberty.

"I lassoed a bull for the first time on Clay's ranch." You didn't go to Clay's ranch.

"I lost the lotus twister to Katnappe in a Xiaolin Showdown." Katnappe never fought a Showdown for that wu.

"When you turned to the Haylin side… I cried." She looked down. I couldn't say anything I couldn't even think anything.

"And when you came back I kissed you." I placed my hand on my cheek.

"That was all in the first year." She told me. I looked deep into her eyes and saw many emotions. Anger mixed with grief. Sadness mixed with happiness. Courage mixed with lo-

"Say something!" Kimiko's scream broke through my thoughts.

"I-I can't." Kimiko glared at me.

"I really do hate you." Then she turned and stomped away. That last emotion was love.


	6. Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Chapter Summery: Will Raimundo ever remember Kimiko? Will Kimiko ever forgive him? Find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I shouldn't.**

Chapter 6-Don't Forget to Remember Me

Kimiko's POV

I smiled. I felt good about what I just did. I felt good about what I just said. Raimundo _had_ to remember me; there was no way he wouldn't now. I was lying down on my mat, and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I awoke to a knocking sound. I yawned and forced my eyes open. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I realized that the knock was coming from outside my 'room'.

"Come in." I yawned again. Raimundo slid open the curtain and stepped in. I yawned once more and sat up.

"Oh, did I wake you?" He asked me.

"It's okay." I yawned again. "What do you need?"

"I'm sorry." He said. "I…" He looked down. I tilted my head as I waited for the rest of his sentence.

"I don't know why I wanted to forget you, but whatever the reason it was stupid." He lifted his head and looked up at me. "I am so sorry." I couldn't say anything; I didn't know what to say.

"I'm a jerk, I'm stupid and I'm a jerk. I'm a stupid jerk." I let out a slight giggle and smiled at him.

"Is there something you wanted to say or are you going to continue beating yourself up?"

"Do you forgive me?" Raimundo asked.

"Do you want to remember me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." I smiled the brightest smile I could muster, and then I stood up and hugged him.

"Of course I forgive you."

"Then will you stay up with me tonight?" I smiled at him.

"Please?" He added. I smiled again.

"Of course I would."

"You really want too?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He smiled and hugged me. I returned the hug then said.

"See you at midnight."

Okay so it wasn't midnight. At 9:00pm Raimundo and I met in his cubicle with sleeping bags, popcorn, and my laptop. We sat together in the confined area talking and watching movies. Around 11:30 I fell asleep.

Raimundo's POV

About half way through 'Happy Feet', Kimiko's favorite movie, I noticed a soft snoring noise. I looked down at the girl in my arms, she was asleep. I turned off her laptop then looked down at her once more. Why had I ever wanted to forget her, this beautiful Kimiko Tohomiko?

She was like an angel, fallen from Heaven. Earth didn't deserve her. I defiantly didn't deserve her, not with the way I treated her. But she was too good of a person. She didn't care that I hurt her, I was her friend and that's all she cared about. I loved her for that, in my opinion that is her best quality. Better than her strength, better than her courage, it's even better then her beauty. But her beauty!

She is so beautiful! Her glistening blue eyes are like crystals, the crystals of life. Her shiny black hair is as smooth as silk, the richest of all silk. Her soft skin is as fair as porcelain, the delicate porcelain of a Chinese doll.

But that is just how she looks on the outside; she's most beautiful on the inside. She may be hotheaded and temperamental, but to me deep inside she is the most caring person you'd ever meet.

I looked down at her, is that really what I thought about this girl that I couldn't even remember. She slightly shifted in her sleep and her hair slid over her eyes. I gently pushed it behind her ear and smiled. I was in love with Kimiko Tohomiko.

"Together we are strong

Together we'll be long

Together

Together we are tall

Together we have all"

The sudden noise scared me and I realized that it was Kimiko's cell phone alarm. I picked it up and looked at the big numbers. '12:00:03' I turned off the alarm and closed my eyes. Then taking a deep breath I said.

"I wish my wish back. I want to remember Kimiko Tohomiko."

Kimiko's POV

I woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn and noticed that I was in Raimundo's arms. 'What day is it?' I yawned and sat up. I exited the small cubicle then shuffled down the hall into the bathroom. I un-clothed myself and stepped into the small stand-up shower. I felt out of it for some reason as I tuned the knob for the hot water. I was confused about where I was, what happened last night, and why I was with Raimundo.

About half-way through my shower I finally realized what was going on. The night before Raimundo wished to remember me again! I hurried through the rest of my shower then took 30 seconds to brush my teeth. I put my pajama's on then went back to Raimundo's cubicle.

Raimundo was still asleep. I smiled at the sight; he looked so kawaii, like a teddy bear. Not wanting to wake him I just laid down beside him on my sleeping bag.

Raimundo's POV

I woke up and saw Kimiko still beside me. I smiled because today I remembered her, and knew that I loved her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and felt that her hair was wet. I smiled and slightly shook her. Kimiko looked at me over her shoulder and smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning." I replied.

"So?" She sat up on her knees. I playfully raised an eyebrow and repeated her one word sentence.

"So?" Kimiko laughed that one of a kind laugh.

"Do you remember me?" I nodded and she hugged me, tight.

"So does that mean that you know why you wanted to forget me?" I looked down, that was one thing I wanted to forget.

"Well?" I sighed but didn't answer.

"Tell me!" She screamed. I smiled, that was the quick tempered Kimiko I loved. I looked into her beautiful eyes, I had to tell her.

"It's because I love you." Kimiko scoffed and laughed.

"Oh right! You forgot me because of your love, you jerk!" I was heartbroken but I knew I deserved it.

"You love Marc. "I didn't want to get in the way of you and Marc." Her look softened. "I love you Kimiko, and it broke my heart when Marc kissed you." Tears formed in Kimiko's eyes and in a voice barely above a whisper she said.

"On September 2nd." I nodded. She looked down and played with her fingernails.

"Do you really love me?" I nodded again.

"More then life itself." Kimiko giggled.

"You can't love me that much, I'm not that special!" Her modesty made me love her even more, and at that point I couldn't help myself any longer. I put both hands on her neck, and then with 100 passion, I kissed her.

Kimiko's POV

The kiss surprised me and even pushed me back a little. But after I regained my balance I let eyes close, and I started to relax. Raimundo let one hand slip down my spine and rest onto my shoulder blade, making me tingle. His other hand went up, into my hair. I wrapped both of my hands around his neck and played with the tresses of his hair.

Raimundo's kiss was perfect, everything about it was. The way he held me made me warm. The way his lips gently touched mine made me comfortable. The way he touched me made me feel loved. And the way he loved me made me love him.

Raimundo's POV

As I kissed Kimiko I could smell Listerine on her breath and taste raspberries on her lips. I loved her, and I only hoped she loved me back. I softly pulled away, I had to know.

"Kimiko?" She looked up at me teary eyed.

"I love you." I told her once more. Kimiko smiled at me and a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

"I never knew how much I loved you until today." She said as she started to cry. I frowned.

"I don't want you to cry." Kimiko smiled and laughed.

"It's because I'm happy, because I love you." I grinned. I had never been happier then I was at this moment.

Kimiko's POV

A couple of nights later Raimundo and I were sitting in the recreation hall watching Marc Brett in concert. On September 5th I had called Marc and told him I wouldn't be touring anymore, so he decided to finish the tour with his sister Lilly Brett.

The last song, 'Together', started to play and I couldn't help but sing along. I noticed Raimundo watching me so I looked up at him.

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing, I was just listening." I turned back to the concert and watched the boy that I thought I had loved. I looked back at Raimundo, the boy I know I love.

"Hey Rai?" Raimundo looked at me.

"Don't forget to remember me." Raimundo laughed.

"Never again." Then he pulled me into a kiss.

**Did I do good? I kinda like it if I do say so myself. Oh wait, I did! Anywhoozels please review, I would love to know how it turned out. But, it's not the end there is still one more chapter! Can you wait?**


End file.
